L'héritage du passé, les parures maudites
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: Invité dans le manoir Auguste appartenant aux Vargas, Six personnes vont être témoins d'une malédiction qui frappe la collection personnel du défunt grand père Vargas. Spamano, Gerita, Pruaus.


Héritage du passé, Les parrures maudites.

.

.

.

.

résumé: Féliciano et Lovino invitent quelques amis à passer les vacances de la Toussaint à l'ancien manoir de leur grand père. Ce dernier possédait une collection bien étrange.

..

petite fic spécial Halloween, oubliez pas de reviewer^^. Excusez moi d'avance pour mes fautes.

.~#########################

.

.

Le grand blond regardait suspicieusement la batisse devant lui. Puis son regard azur retomba sur le petit papier bleu qu'il tenait.

Pas de doute, ils étaient à la bonne adresse.

Une main tremblante se posa sur l'épaule de l'allemand.

- D... dit Lulu, t'es v.. vraiment sûr qu... que c'est là? ton génial b... bruter n'en est absolument pas convaincu...

L'albinos n'en menait pas large. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que les frères Italiens possèdent un manoir si flippant.

A ses cotés, son Autrichien était égal à lui même mais semblait impressionné par l'architecture du lieu.

Tout rapellait l'histoire de la nation italienne , des colonnes de la Rome Antique en passant par les arches Gothique, et pour finir, des statues de l'époque de la renaissance. Ca doit être très agréable à regarder pendant la journée...

Mais à ce moment précis, il faisait nuit, et il pleuvait... La demeure était tout sauf accueillante.

Derrière eux, Antonio restait parfaitement silencieux. L'idée de passer les vacances avec son Lovi d'amour semblait plaisante, mais il s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. L'endroit lui fillait des frissons.

- vee! Ludi! les amis! Par ici!

Le cadet Vargas se trouvait sur le pas de la porte et faisait de grands signes aux nouveaux arrivants. Lovino se trouvait derrière lui, tirant la gueule comme à son habitude.

Cela n'empécha évidement pas l'espagnol de lui sauter dessus avec un tonitruand "LOVIIIII!"

L'italien ronchonna, mais se laissa calinner. Il avait l'habitude qu'Antonio se montre affectueux, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'était pas vu depuis quelques temps.

Pendant ce temps, Féliciano discutait activement avec son amant.

- Vee, bienvenue au Manoir Auguste. C'est l'héritage de feu* mon grand père . On a reçu une lettre il y a maintenant un an. Elle disait que ce chateau est un cadeau de papy Romulus retrassant l'histoire de notre pays. C'est la première fois qu'on y dort. Allez venez!

D'abord hésitant, ils suivirent finalement le jeune italien dans l'inquiétante demeure.

##########################;..

- Vee! alors, la chambre au premier étage au fond du couloir, c'est pour Roderich et Gil, c'est une suite impériale ! Celle dans la tour nord c'est celle pour fratello et Antonio, c'est la chambre Del Angelo. Moi et Ludi on aura la suite Florentine. Il est tard, on visitera le reste demain. Buona notte.

Il finit sa phrase en tirant l'Allemand à sa suite.

#######

A 22h30

La chambre Florentine était un sublime ode à la renaissance. Du lit aux multiples tableaux présent. Une merveille.

Ludwig en serait resté sans voix, si une petite vitrine n'avait pas attiré son attention.

Elle tronait au milieux des oeuvres et contenait deux bustes sans tête. Ils servaient de support à deux fines parrures que Ludwig ne put identifier. La première était un colier simple, en argent avec une perle bleu en son centre. La seconde était une chaine en bronze gravée de dorures et taillée à la main.

Intrigué, le blond interogea du regard le jeune italien.

- Vee, mon papy collectionnait les bijoux appartenants aux grand nom de l'histoire de l'Italie. Il se passionnait pour les colliers. Ses pièces valent des fortunes... Il y en a dans toutes les chambres du Manoir.

- oh je vois, et à qui appartiennent celle ci?

- vee... euh... je sais pas Ludi, il faut regarder dans le journal de papy. Tient le voici.

Féliciano lui tendit un petit carnet rouge qui portait un blason et un drapeau de l'Italie; Ludwig commença alors sa lecture.

" Journal de Romulus Vargas.

A toi qui lira ce journal, c'est que tu t'interesses à ces sublimes antiquités qui m'ont appartenu jadis. J'ai au moins deux de ces merveilles dans chacune des chambres du manoir.

Laisse moi te dire que ces colliers m'ont rendu perplexe, comme s'ils avaient accumulés l'histoires de leurs possesseurs. J'espère y avoir laissé la meilleure partie de moi également.

On ne peux pas rester indifférent face a eux, ils redoublent de splendeur la nuit venu. Peu avant minuit ils semlent irradier d'une douce lueur. Le plus impressionnant survient à minuit pile. Je vous laisse vous faire votre propre idée, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle.

Les parrures de chaque chambre ont appartenu à d'illustres noms que je ne donnerai pas. Pour le découvrir, je vous propose de porter un peu ses merveilles. Ce ne sont pas des pièce fragile, ne vous inquiétez pas."

L'allemand leva un sourcil dubitatif.

- tu as une idée de ce qu'il veux dire par "J'espère y avoir laissé la meilleure partie de moi également". ?

- Oh oui oui , il était connu pour son penchant pour l'érotisme... et puis comme il a expliqué que les colliers semblait garder un peu de leur possesseur... enfin, ce doit etre de sa qu'il parle. Vee.

Le père Vargas était bien mystérieux... Le blond haussa les épaules et déposa le carnet à coté de la vitrine.

Le cadet des italiens ouvrit alors cette dernière et se saisi du médaillon d'argent. Il caressa la pierre bleuté, et s'approcha du plus grand.

- celui la t'ira mieux je trouve, vee... il va bien avec tes yeux.

Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres tout en lui enfillant la parrure . Ludwig sourit et saisi le collier de bronze taillé. Il le passa au cou du plus jeune et laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa gorges. Le blond embrassa une dernière fois Feli avant de se reculer.

- Je vais chercher le thé mein liebe, instale toi.

- si, amore mio.

#####################

23h00

- C'est quoi c'te collier mein herzen? le génialissime moi n'en a jamais vu de tel...

- hum, le collier d'améthyste et de platine date apparement de l'empire romain selon la plaque devant lui... Il devait appartenir a une personne de la "GENTE"... un riche. Probablement un maitre à esclave... Quand à l'autre, c'est du cuire de boeuf orné de grenat... Il a du appartenir au meilleur des esclaves du premier ... Je ne suis pas spécialiste non plus Gilbert.

- Hmm le fabuleux moi adore quand tu parles avec tellement de serieux. ajouta l'albinos avant de coller l'autrichien contre la vitrine et lui retirer sa veste en l'embrassant.

Il s'arrèta quand il finit par faire tomber celle ci.

- mh, tu sais ce que je te verrais bien porter, mein lieben?

Le brun leva un sourcil interogatif face au sourire de l'allemand... Il ouvrit de grand yeux quand il le vit sortir la précieuse relique de sa vitrine.

- Non Gilbert, ne fait pas ça! Je ne crois pas que se soit prudent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne le portera qu'un peu ... Juste pour le plaisir de te voir avec. Je porterai l'autre collier si tu veux.

Roderich soupira, mais aquiesa tout de même. Le porter une heure ou deux ne fera de mal a personne.

########################***

Au même moment, suite Del Angelo.

- Mais LOVI, Ils sont trop beau ses colliers, s'il te plais, met celui la!

- mais tu va arrêter avec sa, bastardo! ils sont dans une vitrine c'est pas pour rien!

Peine perdu, l'espagnol avait déja sortit la parrure de sa prison de verre. Le collier était en or blanc avec des liserais d'or pur et avec un médaillon paré d'un petit diamant . Un délice pour les yeux.

Il était accompagné d'un collier identique en argent et bronze dont le médaillon est paré d'émeraude. La seconde parrure se trouvait d'ailleurs déja autour du cou d'Antonio et lui allais à ravir.

L'italien ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. L'espagnol en profita et lui enfilla le collier. Le doré de l'or se mariait parfaitement avec les yeux de Lovino. Antonio était ravi et l'italien capitula.

#######################***

Ludwig était perplexe, plus on approchait de minuit, plus les colliers semblaient briller.

Il ressentait une espèce d'exitation malsaine dans cette attente de l'heure fatidique. Feliciano semblait tout autant curieux mais également un peu effrayé. Il s'agrippait a l'allemand avec apréhension et attendait en caressant son médaillon.

L'aiguille des secondes entamait son dernier tour.

La respiration des deux hommes fut bloquée lors des dernières secondes.

Les douzes coups retentirent depuis la petite horloge.

A ce moment une lumière aveuglante jaillit des colliers et tout les porteurs de la maison perdirent connaissance.

#####################***

Dans la suite impériale.

- mh, que fais je ici? Où suis je?

- Qui es tu! répond si tu tiens à vivre.

La voix impérieuse était sans appelle.

L'homme à terre leva ses yeux rubis vers son interlocuteur et tomba sur un regard d'amethyste brulant. L'homme était jeune, brun, impétueux et le menaçait d'une cravache en cuire. L'albinos ne se laissa pas impressionner et répondis en se relevant.

- Je suis Spartacus, né thrace et combattant en arène. Tu as mon nom, étranger, donne moi le tiens maintenant.

Le brun émis alors un rire fort.

- Ah, Spartacus, très cher, j'aurais du te reconnaitre, ce collier est un de mes rares cadeaux fait à un esclave... Finalement , la malédiction de ses parrures n'as pas été levée comme je le pensait .

Les yeux de l'albinos s'écarquillèrent puis tombèrent sur la parrure du brun. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible.

- Oh je vois que tu as deviné. OUI, Je suis bien Lentulus Batiatus!

L'allemand tomba à genou et baissa la tête.

- Dominus! Pardonnez moi pour mon impertinence, je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

########################****

Chambre Del Angelo.

- Maah! Ho mal di testa! c'est d'un pénible!

- Point de bruit, ignare! Laisse moi admirer ce magnifique hommage à mon oeuvre en silence, qui que tu soit! Fit le plus jeune en pointant les tableaux qui ornaient le mur.

- Tss, pour qui te prend tu pour profèrer de telle parole?

- Mon nom est Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni, mais Michelangelo suffira. Il faudrait être un imbécile pour ne pas me reconnaitre, quoiqu'avec cette apparence folichonne et ce cheveux ridicule qui m'incommode, je ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'était jadis. Faut croire que nous sommes toujours maudit. Remarque, ce corps est bien plus agréable que celui du vieux gâteux de la dernière fois.

L'homme dans le corps de Lovino fit une pose puis se retourna. Il fit face au jeune espagnol qui le dévisageait fixement avec un air ébahit sur le visage ainsi que les larmes aux yeux. L'italien repris:

- Cela dit, si je suis dans le corps d'un autre, il est probable que se soit également ton cas. Je me demande qui...

L'illustre peintre ne finit jamais sa phrase. Ses yeux étaient tombés sur le bijou d'argent et de bronze qui pare le cou de l'inconnu.

Par automatisme, sa main chercha sa consoeur et la trouva autour de son propre cou. Il ne compris totalement que lorsque l'autre homme le pris dans les bras.

- T... Tommaso? Tommaso de Cavalieri?

- Si amore... si ! Il semblerait que nous soyons revenu tout les deux, cette nuit...

- ... c'est la première fois que l'on revient en même temps, probablement la dernière... profitons en et allons visiter cet endroit . Finit Michelangelo en lui rendant son etreinte avec la force du déséspoir.

#############################""

Troisième chambre.

- NON je n'en veux pas de tes excuses! tu as préféré un plus jeune après 30 ans de vie commune! Je ne veux même pas t'entendre, Léonardo! OH ET PUIS C'EST QUOI CE CORPS DE GAMIN QU'ON M'A COLLE!

- Mais enfin, Salai, c'est pas ce que tu crois et tu le sais! Et arrète donc de te plaindre, ce corps est très bien... au moin c'est un italien. Regarde moi, je ressemble à une armoire... encore heureux qu'il y a les cheveux blond et les yeux bleu pour compenser.

- ARRETE AVEC "SALAI" ! désormais appelle moi par mon vrai nom, et pas par ce surnom ridcule!

- Roo, n'éxige pas de moi de telles chose! En plus j'ai jamais réussis à retenir ton nom complet... Marmonna l'illustre Da Vinci.

- C'est pourtant pas compliqué! Gian Giacomo Caprotti Da Oreno... c'est un nom à la portée de tous.

Le grand blond leva un sourcil amusé en regardant son ancien assistant.

- oui oui, admettons... mais je préfère t'appeler Salai quand même, en souvenir du bon vieux temps où tu étais à mon service... Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu avais 10 ans.

L'homme dans le corps de Feliciano marmonna un "oui" en boudant...

- Et tu te rapelle tout l'argent que tu m'as volé? T'y allais pas de main morte il me semble... Combien de paires de chaussures t'étais tu acheté, rapelle moi ?

- 25... bougonna le plus jeune.

Le peintre éclata d'un rire franc.

- tu vois Salai, si j'avais voulu me séparer de toi, je l'aurais fait depuis le début... Mais tu es resté à mes cotés 30 magnifiques années... Il est vrai qu'à la fin de ma vie je t'ai préféré Francesco Melzi, mais peux tu en vouloir à un vieil homme d'avoir cédé à la tentation de la chair fraiche ? Aller, pardonne moi mon Salai.

Le blond ponctua sa phrase d'un calin. Le brun ceda tout de même, se maudissant pour sa faiblesse face à cet homme.

- BON! Allons visiter cette charmante demeure.

Il pris l'italien par la main et le tira vers la sortie.

#########################***

Dans le couloir principal.

- Michelangelo! regarde, c'est une de tes statues. Il me semblait pourtant qu'elle se trouvait à Rome ...

- C'est exacte, c'était une commande du pape , il est étrange qu'elle soit la.

L'homme dans le corps d'Antonio acquiesa silencieusement. Puis son regard émeraude vagabonda jusqu'à un autre tableau signé de la main de son compagnon. Il n'avait jamais vu cette toile et était d'autant plus étonnée par ce qu'elle représentait.

- M... mais, c'est moi!

En effet, un portrait grandeur nature de ce qu'il avait été à l'époque tronait au centre de la galerie. Tommaso ne savait pas quoi penser.

- J... Je ne comprend pas Michelangelo, il me semblait que tu n'appreciais pas représenter des models...

- Je n'aime pas représenter de model vivant, sauf s'il est, à mes yeux, d'une incomparable beauté . Par dessus les autres et sans comparaison aucune, je n'ai toujours aimé que toi.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire timide qui fit fondre le coeur de l'ancien gentilhomme. Par automatisme, il sauta dans les bras du peintre en criant:

- Loviiii!

Sur le coup ils se pétrifièrent tout les deux. Jamais Tommaso ne se serait comporté de la sorte et par dessus tout, il n'aurait pas appelé Michelangelo "Lovi".

- C'était quoi ça? demanda l'espagnol

- Hm, probablement une manifestation de la personnalité de l'homme auquel tu as emprunté le corps... Il doit être particulièrement affectueux.

Il sourit à son amant, pas mécontent de la démonstration d'affection de celui ci. Son sourire se fana sechement quand son regard tomba sur l'oeuvre qui se trouvait à coté du portrait de Tommaso. Il savait qui en était l'auteur et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

- IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QU'UNE DE MES OEUVRES COTOIE CELLES DE CE RUSTRE!

- La politesse ne fait décidement pas partie de ton vocabulaire, Michelangelo!

Ledit Michelangelo se retourna instentanément et croisa le regard azur d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cela dit, le timbre de voix et l'insulte sous entendue ne laissait pas de doute sur l'identitée de l'homme.

- Da vinci, alors toi aussi tu es revenu... quel déplaisir. siffla t'il dans un sourire forcé.

- En tout bien tout honneur, je me demande qui a eu le mauvais gout de placer une de mes oeuvres en si pitoyable compagnie. Souria le grand blond.

L'italien possedé par Michelangelo grinça face au flegme de son rival.

- Tu n'es qu'un insolent, Potato Bastardo , ton talent n'a jamais égalé le mien!

- huhuhu, ça c'est toi qui le dit, mais personne n'en croit le moindre mot.

Tandis que les deux peintres se prennaient violement la tête, leurs deux amants eurent un léger vertige simultanement . Ils commencèrent à se sentir bizzard mais ne dirent rien à leurs compagnons.

A la fin de leur dispute, les artistes furent sauvagement tiré vers la chambre Del Angelo par leurs amants respectif.

############################***

Chambre Impériale.

- oh? je vient de ressentir un frisson étrange. remarqua l'autrichien possedé.

- Je l'ai sentit également Dominus... Il perciste d'alleurs... puis je me permettre une question?

- hm, dit toujours, tant que tu n'arrètes pas de me masser les mollets...

- qu'est ce que c'était? Ce frisson? le savez vous, Dominus?

Un sourire malsaint apparut sur les levres du brun.

- C'est le petit cadeau du dernier possesseur de nos colliers, pardi. Tu n'as donc pas lu les textes du vieil homme lorsqu'il avait lui même porté ta parrure?

L'incarnation de Spartacus leva un sourcil interogatif . Le regard de l'aristocrate se fit lointain.

- Ses colliers sont maudits, ils ont accumulés les âmes et souvenir de leurs premiers possesseurs, c'est pour sa que nous sommes là en ce moment même. Cela dit, ce n'est pas tout. Ils assimilent aussi certains traits de caractères ceux qui les ont porté.

Le brun tourna la tête et planta son regard améthyste dans celui grenat de l'esclave. L'albinos déglutit, pourquoi diable désirait il son maitre, lui qu'il avait tant hai jadis?

- De ce fait, Romulus Vargas nous à offert son gout prononcé pour les plaisirs de la chair.

Roderich saisi sa cravache en dégageant sa jambe des bras du gladiateur.

Instalé confortablement dans la causeuse, l'autrichien écarta les jambes et tendit le bras avec lequel il tenait l'objet de torture.

Avec l'extremité en cuir, il retraça les contours de la machoire de l'allemand qui ferma les yeux . Il continua son exploration en caressant la gorge de son esclave. La cravache claqua une première fois sur le péctoral. Le gladiateur laissa échapper un feulement mais loin d'ètre agressif, il exprimait un plaisir aussi inattendu qu'irresistible.

Roderich sourrit, satisfait. La cravache continua de caresser la chair tendre de l'albinos avant de claquer une nouvelle fois sur sa cuisse. Il émis un son entre le grognement et le gémissement . Il était désormais clairement exité et cela plaisait grandement à son maitre.

- Retire moi mon haut.

Le ton ne souffrait aucune réplique.

- Oui dominus.

Il s'approcha du brun et commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise. Pendant qu'il s'affairait à son oeuvre, il sentait le cuir descendre dans son dos. Arrivé au dernier bouton il sentit une nouvelle claque au niveau de ses reins. Le gladiateur ne put retenir un soupir et le sourire de Roderich s'élargit.

- Touche moi !

L'ordre fit sourire l'albinos.

- Oui Dominus.

Il tendit les mains vers le torse halé du jeune homme mais fut arrèté par une claque sur celles ci.

- Mains dans le dos, touche moi avec ta bouche.

- Bien Dominus.

L'esclave joignit les mains dans son dos et porta son front contre le torse du brun. Du bout de la langue, il traça le contour des muscles, laissant un sillon humide après son passage. Il embrassa ensuite le ventre de son maitre et remontait petit à petit vers les pectoraux.

Il caressa du bout des lèvres les tétons durcit de l'autrichien avant de les lécher et de les mordiller avec déléctation.

Roderich soupira de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Encouragé, le gladiateur délia ses mains et abaissa la braguette de l'aristocrate. Celui ci fit claquer son fouet contre la hanche de Gilbert.

- tss tss, t'ai je demandé de faire cela?

- Non Dominus, pardonnez mon impertinence.

Le brun eu l'air satisfait. De sa main libre, il descendit le long de sa gorge puis de son ventre pour enfin arrivé à sa ceinture. Son pantalon de soie tomba alors, le laissant en boxer devant l'allemand possèdé.

Avec ses doigts fins, l'aristocrate joua un moment avec l'élastique de son boxer puis dit.

- Déshabille toi.

L'Allemand hésita d'abord, puis obéit.

- oui Dominus.

Lorsque le dernier vetement tomba, Gilbert s'agenouilla devant son maitre. Celui ci plaça d'office son pied nu sur le membre gonflé de l'albinos et y appliqua une légère pression. L'allemand laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort. La voix du brun resonna tendit qu'il avait sortit son propre sexe de sa prison de tissus.

- leche la.

- Oui Dominus.

La langue rapeuse caressa le membre dans toute sa longueur. L'incarnation de Spartacus s'amusait à embrasser et mordiller la fierté de son maitre tout en plantant son regard de feu dans la mer d'améthyste du plus jeune. Celui ci Calquait le rythme des coups de langue du gladiateur sur le sexe de celui ci.

Mu par une volontée propre, les doigts de l'albinos se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'intimité de l'autrichien. Il caressa d'abord l'entrée désirée avec douceur, puis il la pénétra avec un premier doigt humidifié.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux.

- Que faits tu? Je ne t'ai rien ordonné de tel!

- certe, mais tu sais mieux que quiconque que j'ai toujours eu du mal à obéir aux ordre, Dominus.

- Mais...

- chut, laisse moi faire un peu. Tu ne le regretteras pas. Je suis trop awesome pour cela.

Il ponctua sa phrase en enfonçant son doigt au plus profond, arrachant un cri au brun.

Ses lèvres repartirent explorer sa gorge tandis qu'un second doigt rejoignit le premier dans l'antre chaude. L'autre main de l'albinos s'activait plus rapidement sur le sexe de son amant, lui arrachant de plus en plus de son érotique.

Soudain il se sentit partir en arrière et il retomba lourdement sur les fesses. Roderich le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, fier et magnifique dans sa nudité. Il le menaceait de sa cravache.

Spartacus le questionna du regard. Le plus jeune s'instala sur les hanches de l'albinos et passa son doigt sur la parrure en cuir. Il tira dessus, attirant le visage de l'autre homme à quelques centimètre du sien. Ses lèvres approchèrent de l'oreille du gladiateur et il souffla.

- Prend moi.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Gilbert.

- Bien Dominus.

Et sans plus attendre, il s'empara sauvagement de ses lèvres et le poussa sur le lit sans douceur.

Après deux mouvement ciseaux, il retira ses doigts de l'intimité du brun et se plaça à l'entré.

Il le pénetra lentement jusqu'à la garde et sans attendre un geste de sa part, le pillonna avec force.

Le plus jeune hurla de douleur et plaisir mêlés. Plus il sentait le sexe se mouvoir en lui, plus il gémissait. Ses mains aggripèrent le dos de l'albinos et ses jambes se nouèrent au reins de ce dernier, l'encourageant à continuer.

Les coups de boutoirs redoublèrent d'intensité. Roderich ne savait plus ou donné de la tête. L'allemand sentait qu'ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme. Il accélera la cadence une dernière fois et sentit les ongles son amant s'enfoncer dans son échine.

- Ah GILBERT!

Il vinrent ensemble en un râle rauque et s'évanouirent en même temps.

######################***

Dans la chambre Del Angelo.

Tommaso embrassait possessivement son italien sur le lit, tandis que l'incarnation de salai dévorait la gorges du blond hébété sur la causeuse.

L'allemand repoussa légèrement le jeune homme .

- Mais enfin Salai, que t'arrive t'il?

-Vee , je sais pas, j'ai juste follement envi de toi...

Da vinci leva un sourcil dubitatif... C'était quoi ce "Vee"?

- Oui mais amore, tu comptes vraiment consommer devant mon rival et son amant?

L'apprentit fit un sourire mutin.

- hé bien ils se gènent pas eux.

Léonardo se retourna alors, remarquant qu'effectivement les deux autres hommes s'étaient déja délesté de leur T-Shirt et se caressaient mutuellement mais, loin de le répugner, ce spectacle eu un effet certain sur le centre de son anatomie . Le florentin les fixa un moment mais repris ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui retirait son boxer.

- Voyons, controle toi.

Ses lèvres furent scellés par celle du plus jeune. Le baiser était tendre et le blond lui répondit avec empressement. Leurs visages se séparèrent .

- Hm, j'ai pas envi de me contrôler.

Il appuya sa phrase d'une pression sur le sexe de l'artiste. Celui ci soupira de bien être et se laissa aller au soin de l'italien. Il en profita pour le soulager de ses vetements.

Le brun continua sa torture du bout des doigts et remplaça ceux ci par sa bouche lorsqu'il eu finit de déshabiller l'allemand . Il s'activa sur le membre gonflé de son amant tandis qu'il se caressait lui même et se préparait à la suite.

Le blond grogna de contentement et ferma les yeux.

Feliciano s'arrèta et se releva. Il prit la main de Léonardo et le tira à sa suite vers le lit où les attendait les deux autres bruns.

Lovino était nu, assis sur les hanches de l'espagnol, dos à lui et il tendait la main vers l'autre italien.

Salai la lui pris et se plaça face à lui à quatre pattes alors que le blond s'installait à genou derrière lui. Il glissa sa main sous le ventre de Salai pour le maintenir contre lui.

L'allemand et l'espagnol croisèrent leur regard et, d'un même coup de rein, pénétrèrent les deux plus jeunes simultanément.

Ils ne purent étouffer un cri de plaisir aigue. Antonio sourit et embrassa l'épaule de son amant avant de reprendre ses mouvements avec douceur. Le blond calqua son rythme avec celui de l'espagnol. Face à face, les italiens joignirent leur lèvres alors que Michelangelo s'appuyait sur les épaules de Salai.

D'un commun d'accord les deux dominants accelérèrent sèchement leurs mouvements de bassins, arrachant aux deux jeunes un parfait hurlement synchronisé.

Le blond sourit à son complice, et laissa glisser sa main le long du ventre de Feliciano pour atteindre son érection. L'espagnol suivi le mouvement et commença à masturber son amant avec le même rythme que l'allemand.

Leurs coups de reins redoublèrent d'intensité et le plaisir atteignit son paroxisme.

Ils vinrent tout les quatres en un parfait unisson et s'éroulèrent de fatigue.

Léonardo était le seul encore conscient. Il referma son etreinte sur le corps frèle possedé par l'esprit de Salai. Il sourit;

- C'était une soirée forte exitante. J'aurais aimé ètre encore la quand nos réceptacle se réveillerons...

Et il se laissa porté par l'étreinte accueillante de Morphée.

#####################***

Le lendemain.

- WAOW, mon Rody, hier c'était super Awesome, t'étais super sexy, mein gott , je t'assure, le génialissime moi n'a jamais été aussi exité ... allez, ouvre la porte, mein herzen!

- Il n'en n'est pas question, hier je me suis comporté comme une vrai trainée, j'ai honte, laisse moi mourire seul!

Gilbert s'acharna encore quelques minutes sur la porte de la salle de bain où s'était enfermé son autrichien. Son experience en tant que Spartacus l'avait plus qu'inspiré et l'avait pleinement satisfait.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle à manger, les quatres autres hommes avaient du mal a se regarder dans les yeux tellement la gène était grande. Antonio souriait comme un abruti et Feliciano était égale à lui même.

- Vee, c'était une expérience amusante hein Luddy!

- TAIT TOI Bastardo, j'ai été traumatisé à vie d'avoir vu l'autre patate à poil!

- Vee, mais fratello...

- Oh LOVIII, tu étais si sexy!

- Ta gueule tomato bastardo!

Le blond leva la tête

- il n'empeche que partagé son corps avec un grand homme comme Léonardo Da Vinci a été très enrichissant je trouve...

Feliciano sourit et murmura a l'oreille de l'allemand.

- psst Luddy, ya encore une dizaine de chambre que j'ai à te faire visiter pendant les vacances.

Ludwig leva un sourcil dubitatif, puis ouvrit de grand yeux en se rapellant la phrase de Romulus Vargas.

"J'ai au moins deux de ces merveilles dans chacune des chambres du manoir."

Le blond sourit, décidément, ces vacances vont se révéler plus qu'intéressantes.

#################

FIN!

Désolée pour les fautes... ^^

Review please?


End file.
